The Question
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: "Have you ever kissed anyone, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked, smirking. KuroFai.


A/N: Another KuroFai fic.

* * *

The question came on a windy, rainy day, perhaps a Tuesday, though it was hard to tell since keeping track of the dates when moving from world to world isn't easy. Not to mention lots of worlds had a totally different calendar. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona had arrived in Fluffernut Country two days ago, and had proceeded to check into a hotel. It took a little while to exchange money, but finally it was done and the five could rest. To save money (which they had very little of), Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane were sharing a room, much to the annoyance of Kurogane. It was bad enough he had to travel with Fai, but share a room with him? Again? So unfair! Unfortunately, Mokona had sensed a feather here, but failed to locate it quickly, so it looked like the five would be staying for a while.

At the moment, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona had gone out to look for the feather, leaving Kurogane and Fai behind. Actually, Kurogane and Fai had overslept, and by the time they woke up, the others were gone. Figuring it would useless to try and find the feather without Mokona, (and not wanting to go exploring in the rain), the two decided to stay in. Kurogane, however, wished he chose to go out, even if it meant getting soaked, so he wouldn't have to stay here and listen to Fai go on and on about random things. And now… now that damn mage had asked something Kurogane would rather not answer.

"Kuro-tan, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Kurogane froze. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss, especially with Fai. He glanced at the window, where the rain streaked down, making it almost impossible to see outside. "I wonder if the kids and the white pork bun are all right," he muttered, trying his best to change the subject. Unfortunately, Fai wasn't buying it.

"Don't change the subject, Kuro-pu! I asked you a question and I want you to answer it!"

Why the hell did Fai have to be so demanding?

"That's none of your business," the ninja muttered gruffly, still not looking at the magician.

"Oooohhhh, Kuro-tan's angry! Why doesn't Kuro-chan want to answer the question? Is it because he's embarrassed?" the blond grinned and jumped off of his bed, moving to the one Kurogane was on, and sat down next to him. Too close.

"I don't want to answer because it's private!" Kurogane growled, moving away from Fai. Unfortunately for him, the mage just moved closer. "Kuro-mew is so cute when he's embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Yes you are!"

Then Fai turned away, as if he had given up trying to get the ninja to answer his question.

Kurogane let out a sigh of relief. There was a certain reason he hadn't wanted to answer the question, a reason he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. He wasn't about to admit to Fai that he was ashamed of never having kissed anyone. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ to kiss, it was just that he hadn't found anyone he _wanted_ to kiss. But knowing Fai, he would just end up twisting Kurogane's words and making it look like he was afraid. And ninja's weren't afraid of anything. Certainly not kissing.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Fai's voice was loud and right next to him, and Kurogane nearly fell off the bed. He turned to see Fai's smiling face inches from his, and glared at the mage. "Will you stop asking that? And get away from me! Ever heard of personal space?"

"Kuro-ne wants space from me?" Fai pouted and just moved closer.

"Y-yes, I want space! So get away!"

"Not until you answer my question!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Then I'm not moving!"

Kurogane let out and irritated sigh and turned to look at Fai straight on. Immediately his dark red eyes met the mage's blue ones. The mage's sparkling, beautiful, blue-as-the-ocean ones. Kurogane felt he could get lost in those eyes, drown in them, stare into them forever and never look away.

_Snap out of it! _he told himself, and it took a tremendous amount of will-power to look away. What the hell was wrong with him? They were the same eyes he'd been seeing the whole journey! What was so different about them now? And then Kurogane realized. Nothing was different about them, it was just that he now actually took the time to _look_ at them, look at them and not turn away, like he always used to. Had that been intentional? Had he used to look away because he didn't want to admit, even to himself, that he felt something for Fai? That he was attracted to the mage? That he was afraid to stare for too long because, if he did, he would fall to a point of no return?

For once, Kurogane took the time to really study Fai. He couldn't help himself, couldn't tear his eyes away from the other. He looked at Fai now, for all the times he hadn't looked at him during their journey. Looked at his fair, corn-flower, slightly ruffled hair, which he longed to run his fingers through to see if it was as soft and silky as it appeared to be. Looked at his white button down shirt and simple black pants that clung to his body, showing off his slim figure. Looked, once again, at his deep, exquisite eyes, that he knew held many secrets and hidden pains. Looked at his soft, full lips that surely had never seen chap-stick. Looked, and looked, and looked….

"Kuro-pu?"

The ninja snapped out of his daze and quickly tore his eyes away from Fai, hoping his cheeks didn't look as hot as they felt. "Look, can't you find anything better to do than sit there and ask annoying questions?" Kurogane's voice came out sharper and meaner than he had intended it to, and he thought he saw a flash of hurt cross Fai's face. But as soon as it was there it vanished, leaving Fai looking as happy and un-affected as ever.

"Nope, there's nothing else to do!" the mage replied, and lay back on Kurogane's bed, stretching his arms over his head. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Look, if I answer the question will you give me space?"

Fai nodded eagerly.

"All right then," Kurogane muttered, letting out a deep sigh. Admitting this was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever did.

"I…" he turned away from Fai and took a deep breath. "I've never kissed anyone before."

There, he'd said it. He snuck a glance at Fai, who, to his surprise, was silent. He was sure the other would begin to tease him about this the moment the words were out of his mouth. Instead, the mage looked… serious.

"That's good then because…." Fai looked down, then met the ninja's eyes, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. "Because I wanted to be your first kiss."

And with that, the mage sat up and leaned close, then gently brushed his lips against Kurogane's.

His lips _are_ soft, was the first thought that came to Kurogane's mind as their lips met. And then Kurogane didn't think at all. He couldn't. Thinking had gone beyond reach and all he could do was feel. Feel and respond.

His arms wrapped around Fai, pulling the mage against him, wanting to get as close as possible, and kissed back with a longing he didn't know he'd had. They kissed softly at first, then harder, deeper, more passionate. Kurogane poured all of his feelings into the kiss, feelings that, up until this day, he thought were impossible for him to possess. They pulled away for much-needed air, their breath coming in gasps, then locked together again, lost in passion.

Kurogane ran his tongue over Fai's lips, silently asking for entrance, and it was quickly granted. They battled for dominance, but soon gave up, finding it impossible to keep it going on. They explored each other's mouths, kissing fervently, and Kurogane found Fai tasted sweet, like chocolate, yet much better.

"Mmm, Kurogane," Fai murmured, unable to come up with a suitable nickname as Kurogane pulled away to nip lightly at his throat. The ninja kissed his way down Fai's neck, biting down gently at times, causing Fai to gasp softly. Fai's hands tangled in Kurogane's spiky raven hair, and he tugged almost painfully, though to Kurogane it only added to the excitement.

"A-ah!" Fai moaned as Kurogane bit a certain spot of Fai's collar bone, causing the mage to breathe in shakily. Kurogane smirked, and made a mental note to remember that spot for future reference.

Their hands were all over each other, and Kurogane found that Fai's hair was indeed as soft and silky as it looked, and he stopped for a minute to run his fingers through it.

Then their lips met again, and they were lost in the moment of passion, Kurogane pushing Fai down so he was lying on his back and Fai pressing his body up against the ninja's. Their eyes fluttered closed, and Fai let out a small whimper as Kurogane pressed closer. The ninja found that the sound turned him on tremendously, and he wanted to make Fai do it again, to whimper, and moan, and pant, to gasp, and sigh, and scream….

"Kurogane," Fai whispered as he tugged at the other's shirt, wanting to feel his bare chest beneath his hands, and Kurogane was more than happy to oblige, when the sound of cheerful chattering and footsteps coming towards the room could be heard. The others were back.

Moving quickly, Kurogane rolled off of Fai and jumped to his feet, straightening his ruffled clothing. Fai stood too and did the same just in time. Sakura and Syaoran burst into the room, Mokona riding on Sakura's shoulder, all smiling happily.

"We found it!" Syaoran called out, and Mokona jumped off of Sakura to the bed Kurogane and Fai had just been on, hopping up and down joyfully. "Mokona did a good job, didn't he?" the white, bunny-like creature called out, and Sakura nodded, petting Mokona affectionately on the head. "Yes, you did!"

Mokona jumped extra high with glee, and turned to Kurogane. "We didn't need your help this time, Kuro-chan!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the other's bragging. "Yeah, whatever."

"But you shouldn't sleep in every time!" Mokona chided, and Kurogane let out an irritated sigh, wondering why he was only telling him this and not Fai.

"Well then, should we get going to the next world?" Syaoran asked, looking at each of them.

"Good idea!" Fai replied, smiling. "We want to get to all of the feathers as quickly as possible so Sakura-chan can get all her memories back fast!"

"Then let's go!" Mokona bellowed, hopping down from the bed. 

Before they could get swept away, Kurogane glanced over at Fai, to see the blond looking back at him. The mage's cheeks turned slightly red, and Kurogane smiled, a real smile this time instead of the smirks he usually gave out. Fai smiled back, and then they were whirled into space, headed for God knows where. Wherever they went, however, Kurogane knew something between him and Fai would be changed forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to work on make-out scenes more, so hopefully the next one will be a bit better than this. What do you think? Should I have Fai ask a question like "Have you ever make love, Kuro-tin?"


End file.
